


Will

by gurajiorasu



Series: Twelve Fics For Ohmiya SK's Twelfth Anniversary [8]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Give them all to your mother, I don't need any of it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will

“Lawyer?” Ohno was startled.

“Yeah, I think it’s best to have a formal will. In case if anything happens to me - accident, illness, or anything else - and I end up dead, I want my mother to have my savings and you to have anything else including the right of my songs and the likes,” Nino answered casually.

Ohno looked pissed.

“Give them all to your mother, I don’t need any of it,” he snapped before stomping his way to their room. He dropped himself to the bed and pouted.

Nino gaped. He didn’t know what he had done wrong to make Ohno sulk like that. He followed the older and sat on the edge of the bed, asking to Ohno eventhough the man refused to face him, “Hey, Oh chan, what’s wrong?”  
“You,” Ohno answered shortly.

“What have I done? Please, tell me,” Nino touched Ohno’s shoulder and brushed it with his thumb.

Ohno kept silent.

“Oh chan,” Nino called out again, still so sweetly.  
“I hate it when you think about bad things like that,” Ohno finally answered, “It’s like you’re expecting to- to-”

It seemed that Ohno found it difficult to spell out the word so Nino helped, “Die?”

“Yeah, that,” Ohno said, “You will live long, Nino. You have to.”

Nino smiled, “It’s not like that. I’m just preparing for the worst, Oh chan.”

“But you didn’t discuss it with me first,” Ohno huffed, “at least I want to know when you’re planning something this.. serious.”

“I’m sorry.. I just- I thought you wouldn’t accept anything if you know about this. I want you to have my things and my songs, Oh chan,” Nino explained patiently.

“Just give them all to your mom,” Ohno repeated what he had said, “or to Arashi.”

Nino exhaled a long breath. He thought Ohno was still angry about everything, “I want to give them to you-”

“There’s no use,” Ohno cut, “If it’s accident, most likely I’d be there with you too. And if it’s not, I won’t survive long without you anyway, so just give them to your mom.”

Ohno turned around and Nino noticed how afraid Ohno was.  
“Could you please stop thinking about such a horrible thing?” Ohno pleaded, “I can’t endure the probability of living without you.”  



End file.
